


Once and Always

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Always

**Title:** Once and Always  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Some things never change.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #22: House Rivalries  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Once and Always

~

“Isn’t this is a little ridiculous?” Draco asked.

Potter looked puzzled. “Excuse me?”

“It’s been years since we were in school. We’re adults. Surely we can manage to get along without allowing ancient House rivalries to interfere?”

Potter blinked, then smiled. “I suppose. We do work well together.”

Draco glanced at the plaque on the wall declaring them ‘most successful Auror Team, 2008’. “I’d say _that_ proves it.”

Potter nodded, then visibly relaxed, bending to finish his paperwork.

Draco smirked. Phase one in his seduction plan was complete. Perhaps one day Potter would realise, once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

~


End file.
